tremendous_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Collat
Backstory: Rose Collat was a normal young human girl with a regular life, enjoying her school and who she was. This all changed when she was eight years old, where she was with her friends at school, studying a bunch of bugs on the ground. She touched one with her right hand, and the bug seemed to look weaker and thinner until it died. Panicked, she fell backwards, knocking against one of her friends and making him cut his arm open. She then accidentally puts her left hand on his chest, and his wound began to heal in front of their eyes. Afraid and panicking, she attempted to run away but her friends stopped her, and reassured her that everything was alright. Some accepted her and her new abilities, while others called her a freak and a vampire. Rose took all of this with a grain of salt, having those who were by her side assist her in focusing her abilities. When Rose was 14, and some of the newer heroes have been out for a few years, her best friend Casey suggested that Rose become a hero too. Rose donned a cape and mask, and became Transfer, a hero of draining and healing. Personality:' '''Very quirky and weird, always caring for the others around her, sometimes gets depressed or anxious and doesn’t believe she’s as powerful enough as others on her team. But even with that, she gets the job done and tries her hardest. '''Fun Facts': #She is the youngest member to join the Union of Heroes, joining at 17 years (now 24). Many of the Youthful Union heroes find it unfair that she was able to join, but the other core members defended her. #Blue Blur was the entire reason that she even got into the Union of Heroes in the first place, having teamed up to take down Red Rival #In the alternate universe where Hellfire rules, her left arm has been ripped off of her body, so she is only able to absorb energy now, she is able to disperse it after one hour, but it gives her a massive headache. Her villain counterpart is known as Absorbatrix, a dominatrix who absorbs as much energy as she wants, being greedy in what she gives out to her pets. #She has a cousin that also has abilities, but in the way of moving the injuries to her own body and healing from that, she can also teleport. Her name is Shift. #She is bisexual, leaning more towards women Powers: *Draining: Using her right hand, Transfer can drain energy, whether it be life energy, radiation, electricity, or even magical energy, Transfer can drain it from it's source. She was able to stop a nuclear meltdown from a power plant by draining the nuclear energy into herself, then dispersing it into another source of power. She is also able to take her own life energy to heal someone else, though it tires her out a lot and could possibly kill her if she is not careful. *Healing: Using her left hand, Transfer can heal energy, but it will have to be the same type of energy that she absorbed from. So if she absorbed magical energy, she could not use that energy to heal someone that needed life energy. She is able to heal herself as well by borrowing someone else's life energy. *Energy storage: Transfer's own body is a temporary storage unit for energy. She can only keep the energy within her for five minutes, before she has to give it to someone else, or disperse it before it damages her organs. She cannot heal herself by keeping the energy inside her body. *Disperse shots: Transfer can shoot bolts of energy by taking the stored energy and shooting it out with a focus of attack instead of a focus of healing. Abilities: *Artistic talent *Hand to hand combat *First aid knowledge: If her powers are taken away, or too much for her at one point, Transfer learned advanced first aid knowledge, giving her knowledge on medical techniques such as setting a broken bone. *High school knowledge *Well markswoman: She is able to shoot a target somewhat well, not at a master level Weakness: *Poison: Transfer is unable to drain poison, whether from someone or to stop an enemy. If poison is in her storage, she will have to disperse it quickly before it could kill her. This can be done via "healing" something with the poison, or via shooting it out. *Steel: Transfer cannot drain or heal energy from something steel, something with a steel body would be able to resist her draining abilities. *Undead: Transfer cannot drain energy from the undead, as they have no energy to drain. She is able to heal them to do damage.